1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches, more specifically to a multi-function adjustable wrench.
2. Prior Art
Adjustable wrenches have been in use for over 100 years and are manufactured in a variety of lengths, 4-inch thru 24-inch. These wrenches are very simple and useful to use. The capacity of adjustment depends on the length of the wrench.
A adjustable wrench includes; a shank, a fixed jaw, and a adjustable jaw. A adjusting screw moves the adjustable jaw toward and away from the fixed jaw. There is a wide range of adjustment between the fixed jaw and the adjustable jaw to meet a wide range of different diameter fasteners to be tightened or loosened. The range of adjustment depends on the length of the wrench. This wrench does require the user to release the wrench from the fastener after the first stroke, or turn, and reposition the wrench on the fastener at a convenient angle for the second stroke.
Boxed ratchet wrenches have been in use for over 50 years and are very popular. This wrench includes a shank and a ratchet box with a engaging socket rotatably engaged with the ratchet box. A ratchet mechanism is received in the ratchet box and cooperated with the engaging socket. This wrench allows the user to tighten or loosen in one direction, and ratchet the shank back in the opposite direction. This wrench does not require the user to remove the wrench from the fastener for repositioning. These wrenches come in a variety sizes and styles. Sizes range from ¼″ through 1″ diameter open-end socket, and metric sizes. The styles include a flat, a fixed offset, and a pivot. The pivot allows the user to create any angle of offset. Further they are available with, or without reversing levers. The non-reversing lever type requires the user to flip the wrench over for reverse operation.
A patent search revealed that one other individual has thought to incorporate these two wrenches together. The said individual filed two patent applications. The following is representative of the prior art.
U.S. Patent Application 20040025646 filed by Hsien on 2004 Feb. 12 describes an adjustable wrench with one multiple sized socket rotatably engaged within the handle end of the wrench.
U.S. Patent Application 20040060398 filed by Hsien on 2004 Apr. 1 describes an adjustable wrench having one multiple sized socket rotatably engaged within a pivotable ratchet box mounted on the handle end of the wrench.
I originally invented three ways of incorporating a adjustable wrench and a boxed ratchet wrench. My first two ideas turned out to be too similar to the prior art. The present invention is my third idea.
The present invention intends to provide a adjustable wrench at the first end of a shank, and a ratchet box that is rotatably connected at the second end of the shank. The ratchet box includes two different inner diameter engaging sockets.